


Of corn syrup and dreams

by somestrongsaeki



Series: Akashi no Quidditch -verse [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Drabble, Harry Potter AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somestrongsaeki/pseuds/somestrongsaeki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murasakibara likes sweet things. And sweet people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of corn syrup and dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a drabble somewhere between chapter 8 and 10 of [ this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4229496/chapters/9566085) fic. It's just a little ol' drabble that didn't fit in the main story at all, but _did ___exist in my brain.

"But Atsushi, you can't just eat sweets. You'll get sick," Himuro scolded, plucking a chocolate frog from the giant's hand. The heat of the kitchen had made it melt ever so slightly and it squirmed awkwardly as it tried to escape. His thumbs accidentally pressed into its body, making it croak indignantly.

"My body's made for eating sweets," Murasakibara responded after a moment of thought. He shrugged and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small package of Canary Cremes.

"Eating sweets isn't a sport," the Slytherin responded flatly, taking the prank food and in one fluid motion tucking them into his robes. "Also, these turn you into a bird." He would definitely be using one on his roommate later. Both he and Akashi would enjoy watching Takao transfigure, if only to shut 'eagle eye' up for a few minutes.

"I know, but they taste good," the Hufflepuff mumbled. He sighed, defeated, and turned back to his work. The tapping of the knife on the cutting board resumed shortly.

"You have to stay healthy, you know? Being gifted doesn't mean you can't get some sugary disease."

"Isn't that why we're wizards?" the other teen retorted sagely.

"Yes, but you need real food, too," Himuro titched, his magical eye rolling. The young man thought he could live off of corn syrup and dreams. Or just chocolate. But their conversations about the giant's health never seemed to go anywhere, so he changed the topic. With a sly smile, he asked. 

"I heard you're going to the festival with Mitobe's little sister?"

There was a slight hitch in the chopping, but it was so short that Himuro thought he may have imagined it.

"Yeah, she asked me," the Hufflepuff offered, monotone per usual.

"Oh, I didn't know that," the older teen responded. The positioned the frog perfectly, and let it jump to it's melty death in his mouth. He chewed thoughtfully, "Do you like her?"

Now, there was a definite pause in the knife movement. Slowly, the purple-haired boy turned around and sighed.

"I'm going to crush you," he said, reaching out his giant palm. The Slytherin offered him a warm smile, and sidestepped the hand easily, still chewing. He laughed.

"It's ok, if you do, you know? It's perfectly natural to start liking people at your age."

"At my age? You're only a year older than me," Murasakibara said, raising an eyebrow.

Himuro's eyes closed with his broad smile.

"Yes, but much, much wiser."

"Che," the giant said, setting down the knife. "Doubtful. You're pretty thickheaded, Muro-chin."

"Eh?" the Slytherin's voice pitched up as he swallowed, eyes wide. Usually kohei was pretty respectful, and even a small insult was quite unlike him. He felt his notorious temper rearing its ugly head...just a bit though.

"As much as I like sweets and girls," the purple-haired youth said, taking a step towards his friend, "I like you more."

The repressive heat of the kitchen was nothing like that of the blush he felt overpowering his cheeks. And that was nothing compared to the warmth that radiated from the surprisingly full lips when the Hufflepuff kissed him softly. The hands on his shoulders even seemed to burn him.

He closed his good eye and leaned into the kiss hesitantly. After a few seconds, the giant pulled back with a small smile.

"Mmm. Muro-chan tastes sweet. You should eat my chocolate more often," said the Hufflepuff before turning back to his work.

Himuro blinked.

That didn't sound like a bad idea at all. 


End file.
